


【哈德】身心俱疲㈠（PWP/致郁）

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 有暴力和性描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 🚫🚫🚫没有小甜饼本章侮辱性性爱🚫有关于剧情设定的回忆注意：罗赫死亡设定不喜勿看





	【哈德】身心俱疲㈠（PWP/致郁）

I know this love is another name for the demon.  
我都明白，这爱情是恶魔的另一个名字

Please don't grab my hand.  
请不要抓住我的手

————————  
章节【01】：裂变  
————————

“Mr. potter，一周前的药量您已经用完了？”

房间里是一阵默然，从百叶窗透进来的光线落在那张苍白的脸上，显得毫无血色，鼻梁处架着的圆框眼镜亮出冰冷的光泽，绿色的眼眸转向旁边的角落，似乎没有在听人说话。

那个人总是这样，无声地坐在对面，额前过长的黑发耷拉在眉上，像一尊灰沉沉的雕像，历经过几百年的暴风雪雨，最终暗哑地屹立在这尘世里，再无谁问津。

每次与他处于同一空间，在这压抑的安静中，竟是从惶恐里生出几分不自觉地心疼，

“是的，先生，”一旁穿着黑色长袍的老者递上一份写满密密麻麻字眼的字条，他叹了口气接过来，“这是这次的清单。”

安眠药，止痛片，还有大量的单胺氧化酶抑制剂。

“Mr.potter，您有看我之前写给您的医嘱吗，” 他看着眼前垂着头的人，斟酌许久，仍是开了口，“过量用药不但会有对身体带来副作用的伤害，更会造成药物成瘾性，恕我……”

“这……先生，您——”老者的皱纹随着过于夸张的表情堆到了一起，“您不用担心‘责任’，Potter先生表明了只要按照指令，所有事故我们自己来承担。”

深呼吸了几次，再次将视线移到那张字条，还是把手放到了键盘上，在亮起来的荧屏显出了处方。

“药在楼下就能够拿到，我的助理会给你的，这是处方单，”他递出了被手汗粘上的纸，摆了摆手，“要记得看医嘱——”

话音刚落，医生和哈利的眼神对上，他的手微微地颤了颤，朝着对方点了点头，而对方凑近过来，苍白干裂的唇张合着，带着一道低沉嘶哑的声音，缓缓念出了什么。

“Obliviate”

[一忘皆空]

眼前闪过金色的光芒，最后他只记得那只濒死的飞蛾被拍落在书桌上，它颤动着翅膀，挣扎着，到再也不动。

————————

回到魔法部的时候已经是傍晚，囤积了一天的繁琐事务被哈利丢在一边，他径直往最里面走去，无视掉大多数人对他的问好。

“部长，……那个麻瓜医生——”

“我施了遗忘咒，Jenna，我还没有疯到连这个都需要人提醒。”哈利波特不耐烦的看了下属一眼，他拨弄了几下眉间的碎发，乘坐电梯去往自己的办公室，他的宠物还可怜的栓在桌角旁边呢。

“叮——”门开了，蜷缩在桌下的那一团东西抖动了一下，然后失去了动静。看上去像一条狗，但又像一个跪趴着没穿衣服的人，手腕粗的铁链锁在他脆弱白皙的脖颈上，显得它是那么的弱小又卑贱。

“睡够了？”哈利的言语冷得不带有一丝温度，他轻轻挥了挥手，那铁链便自动脱落，然后飞到了他的手中，发出清脆的金属碰撞声，“现在，我们要回家去了，Draco 。”

趴在地上的，可以称为“人”的男孩逐渐抬起了头，灰蓝色的眼睛毫无生气，那个骄傲的德拉科马尔福，沦为了哈利波特的宠物，一个失去一切的阶下囚。在许多人的记忆里，他应是穿着一身黑色西装，抬着下巴，金色头发被梳到后面，露出光洁的额头，在水晶灯下站得笔直。

当初日报上登出Draco Malfoy被抓获的消息时，一度掀起热浪，这是自战争过后魔法部首次明正堂皇地表态对‘食死徒’的打压，所有曾有参与其中的纯血家族一律受审排查，无谁例外，而Malfoy氏过去种种立场以证，谓称‘食死徒’代表，更是魔法部首当其冲针对的对象。

大半年时日，可谓‘腥风血雨’，多年以来魔法部沉淀下来代代被‘权势’二字蚕食得所剩无几的内部亦是换了一批新血，曾经只手遮天的政要人物都一一登出接受调查审讯以及锒铛入狱的讯息。

然而Malfoy氏却一而再再而三没有任何消息，除Draco Malfoy以外，只有一条条罪证时不时登在头条，具体的制裁方案久久未能官宣。

英国伦敦地下，魔法部的黑白格走廊里，燃烧的焰火照亮了密闭的空间，显得更加阴森，来来往往的公职巫师纷纷靠在两侧，他们的脸色灰黑，不敢抬头去看迎面走来的人……还有那在地上爬着的活物。

哈利走的很快，德拉科手脚并用才勉强能跟上他的速度，膝盖处为了防止受伤所以施了保护咒，按照哈利本人的说法，是保证以后做爱时还能使用后入的姿势，他身上也多了一件衣服，毕竟某位占有欲爆棚的部长可不希望别人看到他的囚徒的身体。

“部长……”一位年轻男性傲罗壮着胆子走了过来，他撇了一眼地上的人，眉头猛地一皱然后转移视线汇报着今天傲罗执行任务时的突发事件。

“……今天下午追捕行动中，有一个逃犯跑到地铁站的时候就失踪了……目前抓到的那两个食死徒身份很特殊……是马尔福夫妇。”

安安静静跪着的人像是受到了什么刺激一样，猛地抬起头来，眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴角有点不受控制的抽搐。那位傲罗好像认出了地上的人，他神色变得很难看，匆忙汇报结束后如逃跑一般飞快离开了。

“Harry ……”有气无力的声音从德拉科嗓子里艰难的挤出来。

“啪！”巨大的掌掴声在走廊里回荡，德拉科结结实实的挨了哈利的一巴掌，整个人直接被打翻在地，右脸红肿了起来，五个明显的指印浮起几道小小的凸痕。

“……我让你说话了吗……？”哈利的声音压得很低，像是猛兽在低吼一般，狠狠地捶打在德拉科心上。他随手把牵引链扔在地上，从上衣口袋掏出一瓶药往嘴里倒了一些，然后自顾自的继续往前走。德拉科强撑着爬起来，抓起锁链另一头咬在嘴里，跌跌撞撞的往哈利的方向爬着，所到之处留下一些零星的水迹，好像是眼泪。

来到外面的大门处，一辆黑色轿车早已等待多时。哈利现在越来越偏爱使用麻瓜的设计发明的一些工具，他小时候生活在麻瓜社会，有些东西终究是刻进了骨子里。

“sir……冒昧问一下，只有您一个人吗？”司机小心翼翼的发问，他看着那个有着一头铂金头发的男孩儿想往车上爬，却被后面那个看起来不凶但气场却十分压抑的年轻老板一脚踢了出去。

路过的人们好奇的看着这边，一个带着项圈和锁链的男孩趴在汽车旁边，他的手紧紧抓着车门，头却低垂着，肩膀轻轻抽动着，好像在哭泣。

“……Harry……lord ……please ……”德拉科开口说出了今天的第一句话，声音颤抖着，带着哭腔，听起来使人垂怜。

“……fuck！……”哈利不喜欢看德拉科哭泣的样子，甚至可以说是厌恶，他伸出手把德拉科拽上车，整个人几乎是趴在他身上。“……去格里莫广场。”

发动机开始运作，窗外的风景一帧一帧变换，繁华与喧嚣，可惜都跟车内的人无关。

德拉科趴在哈利的大腿上不敢动，他心跳很快，呼吸也变得急促，在狭小的空间里，仅有的氧气也开始被掠夺。脸上的伤还在火辣辣的疼，可哈利却在这个时候掀开了他的衣服。

“！！”德拉科发出一声惊呼，他被哈利抱起来，正面朝着前方，双腿打开着，腿间的东西一览无余。羞耻的姿势让德拉科下意识想把腿合拢，然而下一秒他就被哈利施了禁锢咒。

“……no……”德拉科本能的开始抗拒，他所害怕的东西又来了，几乎是每隔几天，他就会被哈利从内到外的狠狠羞辱一遍，可这次除了他们，还有第三者在，这让他感到非常的无地自容。

“……一个婊子还立什么贞洁牌坊，你不是早就习惯了吗？”哈利杵在德拉科的耳朵边说着，他解开自己的皮带，将自己勃起的巨物对准德拉科的后穴，不做一点扩张，不带一点润滑，就这么硬生生的捅了进去。

“呜……！痛！……好痛……”德拉科的眼泪一颗颗地往下掉，他无法挣扎，无法减轻身体被撕裂的痛苦，只能被迫承受，将苦泪往肚子里咽。

负责开车的司机被这场面吓傻了，他还在犹豫要不要报警，可是后视镜中那个黑发男子的眼神实在是太过凶狠，吓得他不敢做多余的动作。

肉体撞击声，水声，粗重的喘息与男孩儿微弱的求饶声在车内环绕，听上去是那么的痛苦又淫糜。

“……Lord……我错了，我……一定好好听话呜呜呜不要……好痛……我再也不敢了……”德拉科哭叫着，然而哈利好像变得更加恼怒，脸上不耐烦的神情越发明显。他拉着德拉科的项圈往窗边使劲儿拽，差点把人给勒窒息了。

“……很痛苦吗……？”哈利气喘着笑了出来，“痛苦就对了，或许我还应该送你到阿兹卡班去住几天，你会喜欢的。”

德拉科感到双眼发黑，他脸色青紫，青筋暴起，两只手胡乱的扑腾着，要看着就要休克。

“sir……我想你不该……”

“想活命的话就别多嘴。”哈利狠狠的剜了一眼司机，他松开拽着项圈的手，转头看向旁边的一个水杯，“砰”的一声那个水杯就炸得四分五裂。“不然下场就是这样。”

“抱歉，sir……”司机通过后视镜看了德拉科一眼，然后便转过头不忍心看后面的惨状。

德拉科被压在司机的靠椅上，他的喘息就在耳后，听上去是那么的无助又绝望。后穴因为撕裂所以流出了血，混着白色的精液一同流出来，顺着大腿往下滴落。哈利伸手抹了一把，然后递到德拉科的嘴边，像看笑话似的盯着他。

“愣着干什么？主人的手脏了，当宠物的不应该做点什么？”

德拉科堪堪抬起眼皮看了哈利一眼，然后张嘴含住了对方沾满精液的手指，一点一点将那些东西舔舐进肚里，味道又腥又苦，跟眼泪是一样的。

对方柔软的唇舌包裹住他冰冷的指尖，有什么，突然地刺进心脏，隐隐作痛。

Harry从来没想过这就是他们往后的模样，可在三年前，在阿兹卡班塌陷的轰鸣中，他的世界也一同坠落，满地碎裂。

这几年，他总频频夜半惊魇，在那些日子里，像是经历过每种痛，每种刻骨的疯狂，都再次亲身体会一遍。

长期的精神折磨导致他心理压力过大，脾气变得阴晴不定，每天靠吃药来维持冷静，可他一看到，看到那个铂金头发的人，曾经那么喜欢的人，无名怒火便烧了起来。

一本厚重的书猛然砸到在墙角蜷缩着休息的德拉科身上，吃痛的吸气声随即响起。哈利穿着睡衣走下床，拉开窗帘，阴雨绵绵的天气示意着他今天心情不会太好。

“……对，召集几个傲罗过来，……今天去马尔福庄园。”

德拉科被哈利牵着，移形换影几乎是一瞬间就到达了目的地，一个埋藏血与泪的地方。

“看看这里，Draco，是你以前的家。”

落魄的马尔福少爷被拽着爬进了已经变得破败不堪的马尔福庄园，青苔和野草遍布，墙上甚至出现了多条裂缝。

“吱呀——”老旧的木门发出刺耳的摩擦声，室内的装潢仍旧没有变，那一天，掉下来的玻璃灯，魔法攻击过的痕迹，逐渐与记忆中重合。

“我想你应该不会忘，那一次我被食死徒抓到这里，他们逼着你指认施了混淆咒的我，你却没有照做”哈利轻描淡写的说着，仿佛这件事无足轻重一般。他蹲下来，凑近德拉科，捏着他的下颚，强迫对方盯着自己。

“当初我那么可笑的信任你，你呢？Draco，你是怎么回报我的？”

德拉科的眼里满是恐惧和慌乱，他的嘴唇抖动着，半天也说不出一个字。

“因为你……Hermione死在了这个鬼地方。”

“不……”德拉科的声音很嘶哑，他艰难的往外吐着音节，“我没有办法……Harry……我没想害死他们……”

哈利没有说话，他缓缓抓住德拉科的左手手臂，翻过来，目光停留在一块狰狞的疤上，那里曾是食死徒的标记，不过已经被人用火刑给烫伤得扭曲，看不出模样。

“……为什么还要狡辩……？”哈利淡淡的抛下一句话，从口袋里摸出一根皱巴巴的烟含在嘴里，然而却因为沾了雨水而潮湿得无法点燃。

旁边的几个傲罗属下都识趣的站在一旁，他们都知道大战前发生的那些事，但哈利波特究竟经历了什么，却从没有人提起，或者说，知道的人都差不多死光了。

————————

一年前，乌姆里奇接管霍格沃兹的时候，那是一段黑暗的时光。

三强争霸赛结束后，没有人相信哈利波特的话，更没人相信神秘人已经复活。

“He's back！He's back！voldemort is back ！” 

除了赫敏和罗恩，没有人听信他的话。

事情的发展逐渐失控，甚至连塞德里克的死都指控在哈利波特头上。人们害怕坏消息，害怕战争，他们宁愿沉浸在虚假幻想里，没有胆子去面对现实。

“Harry Potter ……你需要惩罚把这句话抄写一百遍。”

每一笔都划在血肉上，烙印在心里，伴随着尖锐的疼痛，狠狠的让哈利波特从梦中清醒过来。

格兰芬多的举报，斯莱特林的作对，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的冷眼旁观，让哈利彻底看清了人心。他选择了独自面对，亦或者是，逃避。

离开霍格沃兹去寻找魂器的计划没能成功，魔法部的人率先一步逮捕了哈利波特等三个人，没有申请上级便私自动了刑。

两个月的牢狱生活让哈利波特痛苦不堪，钻心剜骨咒更是差点要了他的命，就在他准备好接受死亡的时候，一个人突然就闯进了他的生命中，从此走上另一条不归路。

德拉科马尔福，那个在学校里的死对头，把哈利等人救出了魔法部，并带着他们逃亡。

如果那时候的哈利能够占卜未来，那么他一定会原地杀掉德拉科，因为这个人，哈利搭上了自己的一切，他的正义，他的勇气，他的所有幸福快乐，还有他这一生中第一次对别人的爱。

“Draco……你是被选中的，这是……一份荣耀。”当卢修斯抱住德拉科的那一刻起，从食死徒标记烙印在手臂上的那一刻起，德拉科马尔福就已经没有回头路可走。

“Draco，你为什么要来救我……救我们？”哈利曾经真挚又严谨的问过这个问题。

【Draco，你需要获得Harry Potter 的信任。】

“……因为我觉得你是对的。”

“这个可信度可一点儿都不高，Malfoy！ ”罗恩很不喜欢德拉科，他恶狠狠的冲德拉科发脾气，赫敏拦也拦不住。

德拉科感到心力交瘁，父亲和voldemort的话一直在脑海里挥之不去。

【取得……Harry Potter 的信任……信任……将他彻底摧毁……摧毁……】

“……因为我喜欢你，Harry 。”德拉科几乎是崩溃一般说出了这句话，另外三个人都愣在了原地，惊讶得说不出话。如果那一天哈利观察得仔细，他也许就能发现，德拉科的眼角有泪水滑落。

那天晚上，德拉科和哈利在帐篷的小房间里，他们俩有史以来第一次没有针锋相对，而是互相依偎在一起，抱着抱着就破了戒。

哈利把德拉科压在身下的时候大脑里一片空白，他只是遵循着人类最本能的欲望，和爱人做了一场不怎么温柔的性事。

德拉科几乎把每一天都当做自己的最后一天来渡过，他不断地催眠自己，告诉自己一切都是假象，是演戏，是为了骗取信任然后一步步将哈利推进深渊。可是每天晚上的怀抱那么温暖又真实，会让他产生一种名叫“幸福”的错觉，让他在梦里幻想着和爱人温存一生。

后来事态变得有些失控，德拉科放猫头鹰报信却被罗恩抓个正着，四个人大吵了一架，哈利坚持着相信德拉科，而罗恩却一口咬定德拉科是奸细。

这场争吵没有结果，他们被食死徒找到了，一场围追堵截后，他们被抓到了马尔福庄园。

德拉科否认指控施了混淆咒的哈利，然而并没有骗过贝拉那个疯狂的女魔头。她把赫敏留在了大堂，其他人全部赶进了地牢。罗恩完全没有料到，他和赫敏的一生就在这里，走到了尽头。

赫敏死了，最后多比救哈利等人走的时候，连尸体都没能来得及带上。罗恩几乎是游走在崩溃边缘，他变得更加易怒也更加脆弱，更加确信是德拉科放飞的猫头鹰给食死徒报的信。

“Ron！那点证据不足以证明Draco就是奸细！”

“Harry potter ！你他妈脑子进了水？！！你爱那个Malfoy ，可我Weasley他妈爱的是Granger！”

空气像是突然凝固住，只剩下两个人的呼吸声。罗恩强忍着眼泪，最后再看了一眼哈利，然后踏上了反方向的征途。

“Harry……不要太相信他。接下来的路，我无法再陪你走下去了。”

罗恩说他无法陪哈利继续寻找魂器，没想到居然一语成谶。

昔日挚友再相见时，却是一个生离一个死别。哈利看着倒在雪地里的罗恩的尸体，还有食死徒背后躲着的德拉科，一切便成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

救世主再次被送上法庭，魔法世界到处都是关于哈利波特的流言蜚语，如今他的头上被指控了三条人命，还被怀疑与食死徒勾结，背叛正义。

“……Harry Potter ，以上几条罪名成立，你可有异议？”

哈利坐在庭下，绿色的瞳孔变成了一个空洞，他堪堪抬起头看着那些审判官的丑陋嘴脸，半天之后才终于是开了口。

“没有异议。”

“罪犯认罪，即日起关进阿兹卡班。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈Harry Potter 也进了阿兹卡班！”  
“传说中的救世主！瞧瞧他那副丧家之犬的模样！”

刺耳的嘲笑和尖锐的讽刺在哈利耳边不断响起，堆积在心里渐渐发酵，逐渐吞噬着他最后的理智。

“Harry Potter ！你父母的坟墓被炸了！邓布利多他也死了！”

“不……”哈利紧紧的抱着头，“闭嘴……闭嘴……别说了！！”

摄魂怪围在他身边，伴随着哈利的惨叫，那些曾经快乐的，幸福的回忆逐渐从他脑子里被抽走。有他刚来霍格沃兹的时候，也有他第一次抓到金色飞贼的时候，还有……和德拉科在一起的那一小段美好的时光。

“你的好朋友都是因你而死，火焰杯也是因为你……一切都是因为你，Harry Potter ，都是你的错。”

“……对，都是我的错。”

哈利变了，连摄魂怪也开始不敢靠近他。他的灵魂上全是痛苦的烙印，正在直坠地狱。

“Harry……”熟悉的声音传入哈利的耳朵，他转过头，看到了德拉科……和他身后的Voldemort。

“可怜的Harry Potter ……众叛亲离的感觉如何？”Voldemort暧昧的抚摸着德拉科的下巴，把德拉科推到一边去。

哈利没有理会自己的对手，而是把目光一直集中在德拉科身上，让他没来由的心慌。三个人没有说太多什么，随后Drak Lord 带着人离开，没过多久，便传来哈利波特越狱的消息，还顺带摧毁了几乎半个阿兹卡班。

后来的那场大战人们都再耳熟能详不过，救世主打败了黑魔王，然后救世主成了新的独裁者。

“……不要杀我，Harry ……”Dark Lord 死后，马尔福一家逃亡。在被傲罗追捕的路上，哈利抓住了为了保护父母而没能逃掉的德拉科。

“……我当然不会杀你了，亲爱的Draco，毕竟我是那么的爱你。 ”

————————

火焰冲天而起，马尔福庄园在燃烧中逐渐消亡，景象倒映在了德拉科的眼中，而他却无能为力扭转哪怕一点点的局面。

“部长，后续的事务我们会好好处理的。”

“有劳了，”哈利理了理衣领，用力拽着德拉科脖子上的锁链，“那我先走了，毕竟还有些事等着我去处理。”他的目光落到了德拉科脸上，一览无余的暴戾与疯狂姿态尽显。

“不听话的宠物还是需要吃点苦头才能学会规矩。”

格里莫12号，一栋不甚起眼的公寓里，传来微弱的哭泣和求饶声。

德拉科双手被反绑着跪坐在地上，嘴里塞了一个扩张圆环，舌头，牙齿连同咽喉都看得一清二楚。他的衣服已经被冷汗浸湿，眉头拧成倒八字，因为恐惧所以在不停的流眼泪，他冲着哈利摇头，祈求面前这个人放下手中正在消毒的银针。

“不要，乱动了！……不然扎到其他地方我可不会救你。”哈利捏住德拉科的下颚，挤压着脸颊强迫他吐出舌头。因为嘴巴不能闭合，所以口水全部顺着嘴角流了下来，像极了一只流哈喇子的狗。

“……啊……啊……”德拉科本能地躲着哈利的手，他害怕，那根明晃晃的银针就在他的嘴边，在舌头上方，它要刺进他的肉里去！哈利有些不耐烦，他粗暴的扯着德拉科的舌头，然后银针对准中心位置，一口气扎了下去。

德拉科疼得差点闭气，他弓着身子，喉咙里发出不明的哀嚎，脸上的肌肉抽搐得扭曲起来。血水不断地从舌尖滴落，等哈利将钉头装好后，他解开了扩张用的口环，但是因为剧痛，德拉科还是无法闭上嘴，他吐着舌头，银色舌钉在暗红色的血中闪着光，使哈利非常满意自己的作品。

“它真适合你，Draco……噢对了，”哈利突然想到了什么，他转身走出卧室，回来的时候手上拿了两个精致的小蛋糕，还是德拉科以前最喜欢吃的青苹果慕斯。

“我想你应该饿了，所以准备了蛋糕，要尝尝吗？”  
哈利自顾自用勺子挖了一小块，递到德拉科的嘴边。

“Har—ry……痛……吃唔下嗯（吃不下去） ……”德拉科心虚的摇摇头。他的舌头肿了，麻木到没有知觉，别说吃蛋糕了，喝口水恐怕都不行。

哈利没有理会德拉科舌头的伤势，强硬的把蛋糕塞进他的嘴里，甜腻的奶油混合着血液的腥味儿，再加  
上剧痛，让德拉科产生一种身处地狱的错觉。

以前吃到慕斯的时候总是快乐又愉悦，如今确实不堪忍受的折磨和痛苦，极端的对比之下德拉科感到一阵心悸，他又哭了，自从他被哈利抓回来之后，眼泪没有断过。

“……我错了……对不唔起……Harry……”德拉科匍匐在地毯上，他祈求着对方不要再折磨他，然而哈利最见不得德拉科哭泣的样子，他下意识的想伸手去抚掉对方的眼泪，然而手刚伸到一半，像是突然反应过来一般急转了方向。

他猛地把德拉科往柜子旁边一推，肉体撞击的沉闷响声伴随着德拉科的惨叫争先恐后的涌进了哈利的耳朵里。肆虐的鼻血糊了半张脸，明明是相貌精致的少年此刻却不成人样。

“……你真是让我厌烦，马尔福！”哈利大声吼了出来，他开始发病了，抑制用的药剂也不在手中。没等德拉科从疼痛中清醒，他便被压在地上，屁股本能的似的撅好，等待着哈利的凌辱。

疼。德拉科只能感受到疼，不仅是舌头和鼻子的严重伤势传来的痛感，左心房处也仿佛被刺了一刀般的难受。他不是不可以逃脱，他是不想逃脱，甚至于，他沉迷在哈利暴力行径后，那偶尔才会有的温柔与安抚。

Draco Malfoy，一个卑贱的纯血，一个爱上救世主的食死徒，一个被魔鬼引诱的少年，而魔鬼的另一个名字，叫爱。

他无法忍受自己的过去，在哈利的施虐中，他仿佛是在洗刷自己的罪过，让自己心里可以再好受一点点。他也不敢吐露爱意，他心底清楚得很，两个人不是不相爱，而是哈利不肯承认，德拉科愧疚自己不配而已。

“唔……啊……”德拉科讨好似的摇着屁股，却得到了哈利的一巴掌，雪白的臀瓣被打得通红，前端却兴奋昂扬的翘得更高了。

德拉科变成了满脑子只有哈利波特的，一个嗜甜成瘾的废物。

哈利在性事上不是一个凶狠的人，然而在德拉科这里是个例外。他的手在对方的身体上留下用力过度的印记，吻痕遍布全身。他甚至亲吻上德拉科，舔舐着对方红肿带血的舌，还故意去蹭弄舌钉，将伤口周围的血丝统统吮吸干净。

【如果可以，请让我溺死在亲吻中，永远不要醒来。】

“……婊子……斯莱特林的妓女……马尔福家的贱货。”哈利凑在德拉科耳朵边上恶狠狠地说着，然后一口咬上肩膀留下一个血红的牙印。

“你说，你们家族的财富都是怎么囤积起来的……？全部靠你这样的小马尔福出去卖身吗？”

“……在没有得到我的允许之前，不准射。”

前端被丝带牢牢的拴住，几乎快要涨得紫红。德拉科难受的扭着身子，他快要憋炸了，干性高潮太多次导致他后穴敏感得要命，源源不断的快感烧向四肢百骸，爽到他眼泪和口水流得满脸都是。

“Harry……唔嗯啊啊啊！我要坏掉了……求你……解开……”  
“好痛……好难受……呜呜呜射不出来了Harry……坏掉了……”

“反正你也不需要那东西，坏就坏了吧。”哈利淡淡的说，将精液射进德拉科的肚子里后，将人扔在卧室中央就不管了。他裸着上身站在窗边，点燃香烟抽了起来。

窗外淅淅沥沥的下着雨，阴沉的天气和阴暗的房间，连同两个人的心一起都是阴郁的。

“Harry……”  
“滚出去。”

德拉科一下子噤了声，他吃力的爬到门口，然后轻轻关上了门，精神刚一放松就立马晕了过去，被几个家养小精灵抬到了他自己的小房间里。

哈利倒在床上，面无表情的注视着天花板，空白的大脑里突然浮现出了赫敏和罗恩，但伴随而来剧烈头疼让他迫不得已停下思考。

还是这么痛苦，还是得不到原谅。

“……钻心剜骨。”

哈利对着自己施了钻心咒，窒息般的剧痛让他有了一种赎罪的解脱感，在痛苦中静默无声的等待着早就该降临的死亡。

TBC.


End file.
